I love You
by Sasusaku98
Summary: Sasuke promised Sakura ... Sakura left.. 10 years later, Sakura came back.. What was the promise ?  Not good in Summary.. SASUSAKU !


A/n:** My first one-shot ! ! Yay ! Although I haven't finish the other story.. hehe.. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>5 years old..<em>

_They first met when they were 5 years old.. Some of the kids were bullying Sakura because of her pink hair or her big forehead… _

_Sakura was running away from them when she stumbled on the Cherry blossom trees.. It was Sasuke's hiding place when he's_

_ upset with his father or when his fangirls chase him.. Yes, even at his age there were still fangirls chasing him.. Until he saw a_

_ crying pink haired girl running towards him.. He thought she was just another fangirl but when he saw some of the kids running_

_ after her, he protected her.. That's when and where they became friends.._

_7 years old.. _

_They were in their secret place.. Where they first met..Cherry blossom Trees all around them.. They were playing tag when Sakura suddenly said_

"_Sasuke-kun ! Promise me when we grow up, you'll marry me..!" said a pink haired girl, and emerald green eyes._

_ "I promise Saku-chan !" replied a raven haired boy with onyx eyes . When that promise was made, there were_

_ cherry blossom petals falling everywhere… _

"_Here Suke-kun, I wanna give this to you !" Sakura gave Sasuke a half heartshape necklace while the other _

_half was with Sakura. If the two heartshape piece of necklace are together it says Forever "Saki-chan, this is yours.. Why are you giving this to me..?"_

"_Sasuke-kun… *sob* I'm moving.. Mama said that I'll be far away from here.. *sob*" Sakura suddenly cried_

""_S-Saki-chan! Don't worry, we can still send e-mails to each other !"_

"_Hai !" That was the last time they saw each other.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 years later..<strong>_

_**It was finally their senior year.. They were in the classroom waiting for their teacher**_

_** Hatake Kakashi to arrive..**_

"HEY TEME! HEY ! DID YA HEAR ? HUH HUH? " said a loud mouthed blonde hair with deep blue eyes.

"No dobe ! What do you want ?"

"I HEARD THERE'S A NEW GIRL IN SCHOOL ! "

"Hn… Not another fangirl..".

Sasuke looked at the windows.

"SENSEI ! YOU'RE LATE !"

"Well, I was actually picking up the new girl Naruto, Please come in Ms Haruno and introduce yourself to everyone."

"Um.. Hi, My name is Sakura Haruno, My pink hair is natural, I love sports and I love making new friends,

I was actually born and grew up here until we moved out."

"Okay, Sakura, You can seat behind… hmm.. How about.. ah.. SAsuke.. Sasuke raise your hands please"

Sasuke did what he was told to do without paying much attention to it.

When Sakura passed Sasuke, he could smell Cherry Blossoms.. It reminded him of… No.. It can't be..

The bell rang... "Sasuke-kun !" Sasuke suddenly was hugged from behind. He could smell cherry blossoms…

"Get off of me, whoever you are." "Sasuke-kun…? You don't.. remember me ?" "Hn? Stupid fangirl, always making up excuses.."

Sasuke walked away from her. "Sasuke-kun.. " Sakura mumbled..

At lunch..

The gang was sitting in the cafeteria. "Hey Guys ! Guess who came back to Konoha !" Ino asked the gang.

"Who is it?" asked Tenten

"It's…Forehead girl !" "S-S-Saki-chan?" asked a shy Hinata.. "Troublesome..She's here?"

"Yup ! It's me ! and I heard that Shika!" Sakura who was behind Ino finally showed herself to the gang.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN! WHEN DID YOU CAME BACK ?" "Naruto.. You haven't change one bit."

"HEHE THAT'S ME SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hn..Sakura.."

"What's the matter with you SAsuke-kun? Why did you shrugged me of just now ?"

"Hn.. I thought you were just another fangirl"

"So Sasuke-kun.. do you remember your promise to Sakura ?" asked a very eager Ino. "Hn? What thing ?"

"WHAT?" The three girls shouted at once… well, Hinata wasn't shy in front of her friends…

"How about the necklace or locket or whatever Sakura here gave you ?"

"Hn?"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?" shouted Ino

"Remember what ?" asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"I-Ino-pig… It's.. okay…" Sakura tried to calm down Ino but she was pretty sad he didn't remember.

"YOUR PROMISE TO HER !" "Wait pig ! I never told you that ! How'd you know about that promise ?"

"ehehe.. let's just say you can't hide anything from me forehead."

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "YOU REALLY DON'T REMEMBER?" "Hn"

"It's okay Sasuke-kun.. even though you don't remember anything about it" Sakura said to Sasuke and faked her smile.

"I-I need to go now.." Sakura ran away from the group.

"Brrrriiingggg" The school bell rang meaning the lunch period was finally over.

The rest of the day was uneventful. It was finally after school and the gang minus

Sasuke who was nowhere to be found

tried to find Sakura all over the school. They were in the 3rd floor classroom near the window

looking for Sakura when Ino suddenly spotted the two of them

"HEY THERE'S SAK-"

"Quiet down Naruto!" Tenten whispered to Naruto

"It's okay Sasuke-kun.. Even if you don't remember the promise…"

"Hn"

"All I want is.. Just to be by your side forever.."

"Hn.. I remember the promise.."

".. Even if you don't l-"

"I remember everything, the promise, we were playing tag that day, the necklace.. everything.."

"Then why..?"

"Because I didn't want you to be tied down by that promise…"

"The truth is, Sakura Haruno, I Love you…"

"I LOVE YOU ! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Sakura jumped on Sasuke and hugged him.

They both fell down and Sakura kept repeating the words.

"Hn.. After we graduate, you're gonna have to marry THE SAsuke UChiha." Sasuke smirked.

"You egoistical jerk" Sakura smiled and kissed SAsuke in the lips surprising Sasuke.

Sasuke responded immediately.

"Woots! GO SASUSAKU!" The gang were all cheering for them.. "You go Girl!" the two couples

stopped their kissing and looked up to see the gang and to see that there were cherry blossom

petals falling down… She knew that so far, this is her best day ever.. She couldn't wait for the next few years.. with Sasuke..

* * *

><p><strong>Ermm.. Yeah.. This is also included in my other story.. But this one has the story.. I just copied <strong>

**some parts for the story but it will be kinda like this.. Hahas..  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading guys ! Please review!**


End file.
